digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stone Soup
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Yoshio Urasawa (En:) Rebecca Forstadt, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroki Shibata |chief animation director=Yoshihiro Takeda |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) December 10, 2000 (En:) March 10, 2001 |continuity= }} The DigiDestined discover a restaurant serving a strangely enticing soup, though Arukenimon and Mummymon are already there, badgering the chef for the secret recipe. Synopsis Eating soup in a restaurant, the kids run into Arukenimon and Mummymon. The Digimon leave. In the forest Mummymon finds a pond of the same soup he eaten in the restaurant and ignored the warning not to eat it. The Destiny Stone, hidden under the soup, emerged into the air. After its protective ring fell off, BlackWarGreymon and the kids arrive at the scene. A battle rages between the good and the bad. With their newfound energy from the food, Ankylomon and Angemon manage to DNA Digivolve into.....Shakkoumon! Featured characters (5) * (5) * (5) |c4= * (5) * (11) * (12) * (13) *Tapirmon (17) * (27) |c5= * (5) * (19) * (20) * (21) * (22) * (25) |c6= *' ' (15) *' ' (15) *Digitamamon (18) *'' '' (23) * (28) * (29) * (30) |c7= * (14) |c8= * (24) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Arukenimon: "Anyone ever tell you you have bad breath?!" Mummymon: "Why that's impossible, I think I brushed my teeth at least a year ago...huh?" :—Bad dental hygiene indeed Arukenimon: "Well, I supposed I could do a bit of shopping while I'm here in Chinatown. What I really need is a nice pair of sandals." Mummymon: "Hmm...that could be hard, considering you have 8 sticky feet!" Arukenimon beats up Mummymon. Mummymon: "They're nice!" Arukenimon: "Well, I don't need any comments from YOU, sticky tape boy, you know that I am sensitive about my feet, I'm a spider!" Mummymon: "I'm just giving you a compliment! I love you feet, even your pointy toes!" Arukenimon: "Eh! Enough about the feet!" :—Shopping isn't always an easy job Mummymon: "Waiter?" Tapirmon: "Need something, sir?" Mummymon: "Tell me my good mon, what is this delicious soup made of?" Tapirmon: "Lots of noodles." Mummymon: "Well I know that. What else?" Tapirmon: "Even more noodles." Arukenimon: "This isn't getting us anywhere at all! This guy's got noodles on the brain! I want to talk to your manager!" Tapirmon: "Of course." Digitamamon: "I'm the owner, Digitamamon. What's the problem?" Arukenimon: "That stupid waiter wouldn't tell us what this delicious soup is made of." Digitamamon: "Sorry, it's a secret recipe." Mummymon: "What?!" Digitamamon: "If I told you my recipe, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it!?" Arukenimon: "What insolence! Do you have any idea who are you talking to, buster?" :—'Tapirmon' and Digitamamon are using their "noodles" to keep their "secret" recipe a secret. Davis: "Digitamamon? It's nice to see you again, but I've kinda lost my appetite!" Digitamamon: "Ah, don't worry about it. Just remember, there's always takeout. When you're feeling better, you have a little mushu. Maybe a little pupu, or just for fun, I'll even throw in some almond cookies." Arukenimon: "How about a nice trip to the moon!? Would you like that!?" :—'Arukenimon' and Digitamamon's different ideas of restoring Davis's appetite only leads to battle. "Either this is the Destiny Stone, or it's a giant matzah ball!" :—'Mummymon' falls into some prosperity. Ankylomon: "Ankylomon!" Angemon: "Angemon!" Ankylomon and Angemon: "DNA digivolve to...Shakkoumon!" :—Shakkoumon is born. Other notes . *The instrument that Tapirmon plays is the , also known as the Chinese violin. *In the American English dub, when Mummymon finds the Destiny Stone he exclaims, "Either this is a Destiny Stone or it's a giant !", a type of Jewish soup dumpling. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Shakkoumon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The sign at the gate (街華中) is the Japanese for "Chinatown", spelt backwards. *When Arukenimon mentions she wants to find some sandals, Mummymon states that it would be hard because she has "eight sticky feet". However, when she transforms into her Digimon form, she only has six legs, not eight. *This is the first time in the series that a DNA Digivolution has failed. }}　 de:Das China-Restaurant